Sueño de amor
by ladyunebarton
Summary: [cap.99999999] por fin lo continuo este fic es 3x4 y muy poco 1x2, shonen ai,lean y quejence. GRAN FINAL. GRAN CAPITULO FINAL. GRAN FINAL.
1. Default Chapter

Titulo : Sueño de Amor... Autor : Lady Une Barton Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
El dolor consumía su alma , ningún pensamiento ...algunos sonidos lejanos....alguien lo llamaba desesperado ,su voz como jamás la escucho, llena de dolor ,miedo y preocupación El nombre de aquella voz se escapo de sus labios.....  
  
-"Trowa...."-dijo en delirio  
  
-"Quatre ...todo esta bien , estarás muy bien..."-decía mirando a los médicos haciendo su trabajo ,tomo con delicadeza la mano de su amado .....  
  
la ambulancia abrió sus puertas de golpe cuando llegaron a su destino , aquel hospital a donde estaban llegando los soldados heridos... , cualquiera que viera esa vista se horrorizaría ...la gente gritando y llorándoles a los muertos , los afortunados yacían en el suelo en camillas improvisadas faltándoles alguna extremidad , sangre cubría los blancos pisos de loza ....  
  
al momento de bajar Quatre abrió sus hermosos ojos y observo asustado volviendo de pronto en si ....  
  
-"Quatre no veas..."-dijo Trowa colocando su mano tapando por completo la visión  
  
comenzaron a correr por el interior del edificio abarrotado de gente , en ningún momento soltó su mano de la del rubio, hasta que al llegar a unas puertas le impidieron el paso...lucho contra los enfermeros desesperado el no quería separarse y dejar solo a su niño  
  
-"esperen ..."dijo débilmente el pequeño ,los doctores miraron a los enfermeros y asintieron como sabiendo que algo inevitable pasaría  
  
-"Quatre..."-comenzó a derramar lagrimas -"no me dejes...."-  
  
el rubio sonrió -"perdóname Trowa.."- y ahí todo fue negro.....  
  
-"¡Quatre?!...,¡Quatre??!"-miro entre lagrimas a los doctores...  
  
-"el esta bien solo se desmayo...."-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a Trowa-"Vamos al quirófano No. 28" -ordeno desapareciendo por un pasillo  
  
con la mirada baja se seco las lagrimas que tanto evito, toda su calma se vino a bajo dejando aun chico de 15 años completamente vulnerable  
  
no se había dado cuenta de que todos venían detrás de el....  
  
-"Trowa!"- grito Duo llegando a su lado  
  
Duo jamás espero un abrazo de ese chico pero igual correspondió sabiendo que su amigo y el necesitaban uno , lo tomo con fuerza y lo atrajo a su pecho , quedaron así unos minutos hasta que fueron alcanzados por los demás  
  
"Eerrrmmm....."-se aclaro la voz Heero aunque mas parecía un gruñido....  
  
Trowa se separo lucia ahora mas tranquilo ....  
  
Duo miro desconcertado a Heero sin saber que pensar de esa interrupción después de un segundo sonrió enormemente  
  
Heero se sintió apenado de repente , no lo había podido evitar , tal ves estaba confundido con la bola de sentimientos que le inundaba pero de algo estaba seguro, el sentía celos ....  
  
Wufei llegaba después de ellos mirando con tristeza a los heridos...  
  
-"esto no es justo para ellos..."-dijo con los puños apretados  
  
-"nada en una guerra es justo...."-le contesto Heero  
  
todos lo miraron en silencio, una doctora apareció por uno de los pasillos  
  
-"jóvenes ustedes son familiares del joven rubio?"-pregunto acercándose  
  
-"amigos"- se apresuro a decir Trowa -"que sucede?"-  
  
-"bien en un momento les digo ,por favor acompáñenme"-los condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación realmente reducida de espacio ,el silencio dominaba el lugar haciendo de ahí un lugar tranquilo  
  
-"Bien ..."-dijo cuando cerro por completo la puerta -"necesito los datos del joven ..., ustedes se hacen responsables de el?..."-  
  
todos asintieron afirmativamente  
  
-"quien de ustedes puede firmar una autorización para la cirugía que requiere?..."-  
  
Trowa dio un paso al frente tomando el papel  
  
-"una ves que firme el hospital no se hace responsable si el llegase a morir....entendido?"-  
  
-"si..."-dijo tomando la pluma y estampando su firma en el  
  
-"soy la doctora Morales y voy atender a su amigo"-dijo tomando de una carpeta metálica unos papeles -"ahora el joven es atendido por el servicio de urgencias y pues necesito algunos datos ..."-revisaba los papeles poniendo nerviosos a los chicos  
  
-"bien ....,¿nombre completo?"-  
  
-"Quatre Raberba Winner "-contesto Duo  
  
-"edad?"-  
  
-"15"-  
  
-"saben si fuma?"-  
  
-"no"-  
  
-"toma alcohol?"-  
  
-"no"-  
  
-"tipo de sangre?"-  
  
-"O+"-contesto Trowa ,Duo lo miro  
  
-"como lo sabes?"-pregunto curioso  
  
-"el me lo dijo una vez"-dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada  
  
-"bueno eso seria todo por el momento ,soy la doctora Morales espero que lo recuerden por si tienen dudas-"sonrió saliendo de la habitación  
  
los ánimos de todos se encontraban por los suelos , la preocupación dominaba sus mentes dejándolos en un tenso silencio  
  
-"estará bien"-termino diciendo Duo  
  
después de eso no hubo mas intentos de relajar la situación, cambiando de posición en sus lugares o saliendo a caminar al pasillo trataron de aminorar el tiempo pero este era mas lento de lo normal o ellos lo sintieron así  
  
después de una tediosa espera por fin los doctores salieron a verlos  
  
-"miren....."-decía un doctor calvo con lentes de una estatura promedio  
  
-"el joven Winner estuvo muy grave pero ahora esta fuera de peligro"- completo otro doctor un poco mas joven quedando luego en silencio  
  
-"lo que queremos decirles"-termino diciendo sin rodeos la misma doctora que les hizo las preguntas -"es que el joven esta en un estado de coma"-  
  
los cuatro pilotos miraron sorprendidos a los doctores  
  
-"Que??!"-dijo Duo  
  
-"y que demonios hicieron ustedes?"-dijo molesto Wufei  
  
-"no...,esto es un error ....."-sonrió nervioso Trowa  
  
los doctores lo miraron y luego entre ellos  
  
-"le aseguro que no lo es..."-dijo el doctor joven  
  
-"no ,.....si lo es....entrare ahí y el me sonreirá , después lo llevaremos a casa ...."-dijo Trowa con voz quebrada comenzando a caminar al pasillo  
  
-"espera Trowa...."-dijo Heero , pero Trowa ya había salido y después todos lo siguieron  
  
-"en donde esta? ...."-pregunto al doctor ..este no le respondió,-"DONDE ESTA?!..."-grito sujetándolo de la bata  
  
-"cálmese esto es un hospital..."-dijo el otro doctor tratando de hacer que lo soltara-"sabemos como se siente ...."-  
  
-"no ......,usted no lo sabe....,si lo supiera me diría donde esta......"- dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
  
-"cama 216...."-respondió la doctora logrando que soltaran a su compañero  
  
Trowa corrió por los horribles y fríos pasillos del hospital . Las lozas blancas tomaban un color rosado cuando se combinaban con la sangre derramada ....., algunas personas llorando las perdidas humanas en los pasillos mal iluminados y el ambiente tenso de tristeza con dolor  
  
Encontró la habitación al final del corredor , tomo con fuerza el picaporte y entro despacio sin hacer ruido pero aun así sus pasos retumbaron en el lugar , en medio de la oscuridad distinguió dos camas separadas por una cortinilla de plástico , el ruido incesante de los respiradores y el tintineo de las lucecillas de los aparatos , su corazón amenazaba con llorar y morir de miedo aun sin saber que esperar  
  
Miro su reflejo en la ventana frente a el como si este fuera un gran espejo ,pudo observar con claridad a la persona del otro lado de la cortinilla , su cabello rubio brillaba como si tuviera luz propia y como si esta lo guiará comenzó a acercarse hasta entrar completamente y observar al pequeño durmiente  
  
La vista de un ángel atrapado en cables y maquinas ...le rompió el corazón...., las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y un gemido proveniente de su alma lastimada se escucho ......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-"buenos días...."-dijo la voz dulce  
  
-"bu...enos"-contesto adormilado  
  
-"soy la enfermera del turno matutino"-sonrió  
  
de golpe recordó donde estaba abrió grandes los ojos y miro a la joven de vestido blanco luego miro a su ángel que aun dormía , entristeció al recordar que no lo haría .....el no despertaría.....  
  
-"ohhh dije algo malo?"-pregunto la señorita llevando sus manos al pecho  
  
-"no..."-  
  
-"como le decía....atenderé al joven Winner en las mañanas"-sonrió-"usted es su familiar?"-  
  
-"no..."-contesto perdido  
  
-"de casualidad usted conoce a los cuatro jóvenes que están afuera"-ella volvió a sonreír  
  
con una afirmación de cabeza se levanto del sillón  
  
-"que tal si va con ellos mientras yo lo atiendo"-  
  
ella recibió otra afirmación y después el joven salió  
  
camino buscando la sala de espera que recordaba ,cuando la encontró recibió algo de alegría algo que creyó perder pero es que la imagen que se encontró lo hizo sonreír  
  
los tres expilotos se encontraban dormidos en un sillón mediano bastante apretados eh inclusive Duo babeaba la chamarra de Wufei y este a su ves abrazaba a Heero del brazo mientras chupaba su dedo  
  
-"Que tiernos...."-dijo en susurro  
  
al parecer lo escucharon por que los tres abrieron sus ojos y lo miraron desconcertados después de un segundo reaccionaron "rápido",duo limpio con su propio suéter la chamarra del chino y este se saco el dedo de la boca y escondía toda su mano detrás de su espalda , Heero se levanto y sin decir nada se fue por el pasillo con lo que parecía un leve sonrojo  
  
-"chicos pasaron la noche aquí?"-pregunto  
  
-"Amigo crees que con quatre aquí nos íbamos a ir a dormir?"-pregunto Duo con su usual sonrisa  
  
-"gracias"-contesto  
  
-"y por cierto"-Duo se puso serio-"como esta?"-  
  
Trowa mostró un semblante triste  
  
-"no te preocupes , cuentas con nosotros..."-dijo Wufei  
  
-"OHHHH....Wuuuuu"-Duo se abrazo a su estomago  
  
-"suéltame!!!"-dijo tratando de soltar las manos del trenzado que se cerraban en su espalda-"es una orden te digo!!!!"-  
  
-"no te puedes negar a mi amor..."-dijo con carita de puchero  
  
Wufei de inmediato se sonrojo , nadie se percato de que Heero había vuelto con algo de comer ,este miraba la escena sin saber que pensar....tal ves el debía intervenir o pasar de largo eh ignorarlo .....  
  
-"yo...yo..., Maxwell !!!!,...... a mi me .....me......."-hizo una pequeña pausa ,Heero lo miro algo furioso ,que le diría?....el ambiente se puso algo tenso  
  
...............  
  
-"No me gustas...."-dijo por fin algo nervioso  
  
-"ah ya lo sabia..."-dijo mientras comenzaba con una risa maniática  
  
a Heero le resbalo una pequeña gota por la nuca y luego suspiro, Trowa solo se encogió de hombros  
  
-"Heero!!!...mmmm comida!!!!"-el trenzado arrancaba la bolsa de sus manos  
  
Ese......fue el primer día que permanecieron ahí ......esperando que el despertara......  
  
Continuara.......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notitas:  
  
Hola , increíble no? ....sigo viva.....y aun mas increíble me atreví a escribir otra ves.... Bueno una promesa es una promesa y después de mis vacaciones un poco depresivas eh vuelto con esta historia que es justo después de que termina la serie , así que aquí no hay Endless Waltz , respetando las parejas establecidas y no matando personajes (pueden leer tranquilas), espero que disfruten "Sueño de Amor" y que tengan felices fiestas!!!!  
  
-"espero cargar mas años a los peregrinos..."- 


	2. no tiene titulo

Titulo :Sueño de Amor..... Autor: Lady Une Barton Titulo del capitulo : El ángel dormido  
  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok?  
  
(/°_°_°_°/) = esto es cuando Quatre tiene conciencia  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Mi pequeño ángel...." pensaba Trowa "despierta, que no ves que quiero decirte cuanto te amo?" toma la mano cálida y sin vida del rubio, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro "de seguro lo haces para verme sufrir....,verdad pequeño?" comienza a acercar su rostro "tal ves.....si te doy un beso despiertes.....mi príncipe encantado "  
  
-"Disculpe!"-dice una voz exageradamente afeminada  
  
volteo buscando la mirada del intruso y se encontró con un joven enfermero de cabello corto negro y con algunas canas (N/a: un trabajo difícil...)  
  
-"me llamo marcos"-dijo entrando en la habitación-"y soy el enfermero de la tarde ,Guapo"-recalco el guapo como queriendo coquetear  
  
Trowa lo miro en silencio mientras se movía para dejarlo pasar  
  
-"quien es el...?"-pregunto refiriéndose a Quatre -"es tu hermano, tu amigo o que?"-  
  
-"Es mi amante"-contesto en tono muy córtate y claro  
  
-"me lo imagine..."-dijo decepcionado mientras cambiaba el suero  
  
había dicho que era su amante para dejar bien claro que el no quería que le coqueteara y menos de una manera tan descarada  
  
-"bueno eso no quiere decir que no seamos amigos no?"-sonrió  
  
-"Me llamo Trowa Barton ..."-respondió  
  
Marcos volvió a sonreír y de ahí en adelante se convertiría en un buen amigo de Trowa , ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pasaron horas platicando primero empezaron hablando de Quatre después de la enfermedades y así se siguieron hasta que un pequeño golpe los interrumpió  
  
-"adelante"-dijo esperando que entraran ,  
  
la puerta se abrió mostrando a los tres expilotos que esperaban  
  
-"conseguimos pase"-dijo Wufei al tiempo que sonreía  
  
-"mas bien ,se pelearon por el"-dijo Duo  
  
Duo miro a Marcos y este se sonrojo después de un segundo termino levantándose  
  
-"Bueno Trowa debe de haber algo que hacer así que me voy..."- dijo mientras pasaba aun lado de los tres chicos y al pasar justo a lado de Duo este lo siguió primero con la mirada y después se fue de tras de el  
  
aun que no fue muy bien visto por los ojos color cobalto  
  
-"Heero?"-dijo Trowa llamando su atención-"aun no se lo dices?... "-  
  
este negó con la cabeza  
  
-"pues deberías...."-dijo Wufei -"o te están ganando"-asomo su cabeza al pasillo buscando a Duo y a Marcos  
  
-"es mas díselo ahora..."-completo Trowa  
  
-"si ,díselo , o olvídate de el.."-  
  
Heero no noto la insistencia de sus amigos tal ves por que era verdad así que sorprendiendo a sus amigos se levanto de la silla y fue directo al pasillo sin decir nada Los otros dos chicos saltaron de las suyas asomándose al pasillo a ver que sucedía  
  
En el pasillo Duo coqueteaba con Marcos pero de pronto algo le hizo voltearse topándose de lleno con los ojos cobalto y las mejillas sonrojadas de Heero  
  
-"Duo.....,yo....,TE AMO!!!..."- y después salió huyendo  
  
-"Heero?...., espera! ....espera! ...."-decía Duo tratando de alcanzarlo  
  
y ya muy lejos se escucho un -"Yo también te amo , no te vayas!!!!"- de Duo  
  
ya muertos de la risa entraron a la habitación Wufei y Trowa  
  
-"ahh Trowa casi lo olvido..."-lo miro-"va ver una fiesta por los caídos en la guerra ....asistirás?..."-  
  
-"No....., sin Quatre no puedo"-  
  
-"entiendo....,sabia que dirías eso"-sonrió-"Bueno me voy..., hay mas gente que quiere ver a Quatre"-le tendió la mano y abrazo a su amigo , luego se acerco a Quatre y le susurro en el oído para que Trowa no escuchara  
  
-"Quatre....,Despierta que este tonto te esta esperando y te necesita.....se que me escuchas "-  
  
y con eso se fue triste y feliz , feliz por haber ayudado a Heero y a Duo pero triste de no poder ayudar a sus otros dos amigos  
  
******************************************  
  
-"por fin solos....."-dijo sentándose pesadamente en el sillón -"esta semana ah estado muy movida no?"- se acomodo en el  
  
-"si y todos vienen a verte a ti...."-lo miro fijamente  
  
-"me dijeron que podías escucharme....  
  
Te extraño......  
  
Quiero ver tus ojos.....  
  
Quiero que me sonrías......  
  
Quiero tenerte .....  
  
Por que???.....  
  
Simple.....,  
  
por que ....  
  
Te amo......."-comenzó a llorar  
  
-"si me vieras ....dirías que soy un llorón......  
  
pero es que todo me recuerda a ti.....  
  
el sol es como tu cabello ....  
  
la leche como tu suave piel ....  
  
el agua como tus ojos....  
  
la música como tu voz....  
  
tal ves exagero como dice Duo ...."-sonrió  
  
-"Duo....  
  
sabes ellos por fin están juntos......  
  
te lo perdiste .....  
  
fue todo un rodeo......."-  
  
-"Bueno de seguro que ya no quieres que te moleste así que....  
  
Buenas Noches Quatre...."-cerro los ojos tratando de dormir pero en lugar de descansar las imágenes de lo que y había pasado inundaron su mente  
  
"["["["["["-Flash Back"]"]"]"]"]"  
  
las majestuosas maquinas se alzaban al cielo , mientras que los cinco pilotos bajaban de ellas , el jubilo de los soldados se desato al verlos y cargándolos orgullosamente como los héroes que ahora son , ahí en medio del cuartel mas importante de la tierra se desataban los festejos , mientras que en el edificio los medios de comunicación intentaban preguntar la situación , la ex reina Relena entro en la habitación mientras que las luces de las cámaras eran disparadas,  
  
-"Para mi Relena Darlian es un honor presentar a los héroes que han traído la paz con ellos, denles la bienvenida que se merecen a los pilotos de los Gundams"-  
  
los cinco chicos entraron sonrientes saludando a la prensa, bueno solo uno  
  
-"Gracias!!!!! Amamos a la tierra"-decía Duo mientras mandaba besos a las cámaras  
  
Trowa miro a su amado Quatre con preocupación, al momento de aterrizar debió verlo un medico pero Quatre insistió en que no lo necesitaba, mientras que la herida provocada por la loca de Dorothy sangraba como cascada , tomo un pañuelo y lo coloco en la herida , el rubio hizo un gesto de dolor y en seguida paso del blanco al rojo intenso y después el pequeño de desvaneció cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de su amado ,  
  
Después de eso habían salido corriendo del lugar , abandonando la celebración mundial Para llevar al árabe al hospital militar donde ahora estaban  
  
"["["["["["- fin del Flash Back"]"]"]"]"]"  
  
(/°_°_°_°_/)  
  
La oscuridad de repente se ilumino.....una voz a la lejanía.....como las otras tantas ....  
  
pero a diferencia de las otras pudo entenderla por fin ....  
  
"Buenas Noches Quatre....."  
  
Era esa voz que tanto amaba.....y estaba ahí con el......velando su sueño  
  
Se sintió tan feliz.....que quiso parase y brincar pero su cuerpo no le respondía  
  
Nada le respondía ......  
  
El tenia.....el tenia que despertar y decirle cuanto lo amaba.....  
  
Pero de repente una presencia lo jalo....y lo llevo de nuevo a la oscuridad .....  
  
La horrible y fría oscuridad.....  
  
Y después nada otra ves.....volvió a quedar inconsciente.....  
  
(/°_°_°_°_/)  
  
-"Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario......"- las palabras se escaparon de los labios del moreno ,la eterna promesa , después todo fue silencio......  
  
Continuara ........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas:  
  
Salió muy malo el capitulo......pero es que este no es muy importante....además tantas medicinas me estaban haciendo alucinar @o@ el elefante rosa me dijo que escribiera ....,. Y espero que le hayan entendido , según yo es después del ultimo capitulo de la serie  
  
Ahhhhh ToT NEFI!!!!! Como crees que voy a olvidar a mi hermanita U_U  
  
Gracias por los reviews....que últimamente los necesito mucho y no crean que no los leo .... Es mas los leo 10 VECES cada uno.....T_T  
  
¬_¬ espero que con el Flash Back haya quedado claro el "por que esta herido????" si yo les dije que era justo después del ultimo capitulo no entiendo el por que de la duda pero bueno  
  
Saludo a todos y todas..!!!!!!  
  
P.D: no les diré nada jajajaja mátenme pero no les diré nada jajajajaja!!!!! 


	3. tampoco tiene titulo

Cap.3  
  
El tiempo......,  
  
el tiempo cruel.....,  
  
siempre con prisa y sin detenerse.....,  
  
cuando el actúa  
  
las cosas crecen .....,  
  
las ciudades crecen .....,  
  
los árboles crecen .....,  
  
los jóvenes crecen.....  
  
los que fueron chicos valerosos  
  
ahora hombres trabajadores  
  
y los que decidieron esperar ......  
  
aun esperan sentados  
  
y si fuera necesario moriría sentado  
  
esperándolo a el.....  
  
bueno aquí el tiempo no se detuvo, haciendo su trabajo ,trajo alegría a la gente también desgracia , y haciendo crecer a una que otra plantita ,reconstruyo los lugares donde reinaba la guerra  
  
los horribles campos de batalla ahora convertidos en grandes parques , las ruinas de los edificios fueron destruidas dando paso a nuevas estructuras , colonias y tierra viviendo juntas en el espacio  
  
y lo único que jamás murió ni desapareció ....fue la paz .....,la única cosa construida por el hombre que jamás se destruirá ni se derrumbara y todo por que fue forjada con los corazones de cinco chicos que la protegerán siempre aun después de muertos.....  
  
(/°_°_°_°/)  
  
Ruido......,puedo escuchar.....  
  
Ahora.....tengo que moverme....  
  
Si tan solo pudiera abrir mis ojos......  
  
Ahhh duele.....pero tengo que hacerlo.....  
  
Vamos...Quatre tu puedes ....  
  
No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.....  
  
No si queremos decirle.....  
  
Tengo que despertar .......  
  
TE AMO Trowa!!!!!!  
  
(/°_°_°_°/)  
  
-"Buenos días joven, ya despertó...."-decía Marcos algo distraído y después de un momento....-"YA DESPERTO!!!!!!! DOCTOR!!! "-  
  
salió corriendo gritando por el pasillo (N/a: como toda una loca jajajaja)  
  
Quatre se quedo quieto ,algo desconcertado.... y buscando algo que le dijera que Trowa estaba ahí....  
  
-"DIOS!!!!"-dijo el Dr.Zamarripa abriendo los ojos en sorpresa...-"YA DESPERTO!!!!"-  
  
y el Doctor salió corriendo.....gritando por el pasillo  
  
Quatre se desconcertaba aun mas.....  
  
-"por que tanto alboroto..."-entraba la Dra.Morales....-"HAY!!!!!!! YA DESPERTO!!!!DOCTOR!!!!"-  
  
y ella ....también salió corriendo gritando para variar ,Quatre tenia esta cara O_oUUU  
  
-"haber tranquilos que no les entiendo...."-llegaba el doctor mas grande y atrás estaban los demás diciendo cosas al mismo tiempo -"Ahmmm el joven Winner ya despertó...."-se pudo ver un destello en los lentes del hombrecillo calvo  
  
-"vamos a hacerle una revisión..."-ordeno  
  
-"si doctor..."-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo *************************************************************************  
  
-"espera Trowa, te acompaño....."-decía Wufei deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata  
  
Mientras Trowa detenía su caminata  
  
-"es que mañana no voy a poder verlo....."-decía dando por fin alcance a su amigo  
  
Trowa lo miro con una pequeña pero visible sonrisa  
  
-"Que??"-dijo Wufei comenzando a sonrojarse  
  
-"vas a salir con Hilde verdad?"-dijo Trowa  
  
-"Ahmm .....yoo...."-el chino se sonrojo aun mas-"su manera terca y obstinada de ser me recuerda a mi esposa ....."-dijo a modo de excusa  
  
-"lo sabia..."-volteo su mirada al frente  
  
-"tu siempre los sabes todo..."-dijo molesto a lo que Trowa respondió con una sonrisa  
  
caminaron por la explanada enfrente del hospital....aquella que en el pasado utilizaron para llenar de sala de operaciones improvisadas ,  
  
ahí donde estaban las telas con heridos ahora había jardineras con flores y una gran placa de mármol que contenía la leyenda relatada de ese día  
  
al entrar al recibidor vieron el mural pintado por los niños y adolescentes ,caminaron tranquilos sin siquiera mirar al guardia apunto de llegar al elevador los detuvo  
  
-"Espere joven Trowa...."-dijo el hombre deteniéndolo del brazo  
  
-"que sucede señor Fusi?"-pregunto Wufei al hombre  
  
-"me dieron la orden de no dejarlos pasar..."-  
  
-"por que?, digo siempre venimos, no lo entiendo...."-dijo Wufei  
  
-"es que sucedió algo?"-completo Trowa  
  
-"así es joven ,deberá esperar..."-  
  
-"Quatre!"-dijo alarmado soltándose del agarre del hombre , corrió a las escaleras subiendo a toda velocidad ,no había tiempo para esperar el elevador en su loca carrera tropezó con unas enfermeras y ni siquiera se fijo si estas estaban bien ,tenia que llegar a Medicina Interna ,pero justo enfrente de las puertas de cristal había cinco camilleros bien preparados para recibirlo  
  
El Doctor interrumpió su revisión y miro al enfermero....  
  
-"Marcos hay mucho ruido afuera ,ve a ver que es..."-y luego continuo con el estetoscopio  
  
el enfermero salió corriendo hasta a llegar a las puertas principales donde se libraba una verdadera batalla entre dos chicos y los cinco camilleros además de cómo diez enfermeros  
  
-"Trowa!!!!"-grito Marcos  
  
-"Marcos!!! Que le sucede a Quatre??!!!"-decía mientras levantaba a un enfermero y lo arrojaba sobre los camilleros  
  
-"EL!!"-trataba de decir  
  
-"EL QUE?"-grito desesperado Wufei al momento que esquivaba a un camillero  
  
-"EL DESPERTO!!!!!!"-grito por fin lleno de emoción  
  
-"EL QUE????"-dijo desconcertado y aun impactado por la noticia no vio venir la inyección que de inmediato lo puso a dormir mientras que era atrapado por los hombre que se lanzaban sobre el en el suelo  
  
Wufei dejo de luchar al escuchar la noticia y vio con espanto como Trowa era literalmente aplastado por todos sus contrincantes  
  
El personal del hospital al darse cuenta que Trowa ya estaba controlado y desmayado se levantaron , Wufei trato de levantarlo pero necesito ayuda y entre Marcos lo llevaron a una camilla  
  
-"así que ya despertó...."-decía Wufei viendo a su amigo inconsciente , Marcos asintió con la cabeza  
  
-"puedo verlo?"-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-"déjame ver si ya terminaron de revisarlo..."-dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación  
  
después de un momento regreso con su equipo de costura y algunos curitas , es que Trowa no había salido bien librado que digamos  
  
-"puedes entrar...."-sonrió mientras comenzaba a suturar la ceja de Trowa  
  
-"cuantos puntos necesita?"-pregunto antes de irse -"Tres..."-dijo casi riendo  
  
Al entrar en la habitación vio al pequeño rubio que miraba por la gran ventana este al escuchar el ruido de la puerta había volteado buscando algo y después de un segundo pudo ver la decepción en su rostro  
  
-"el esta aquí, si es lo que buscas..."-  
  
-"donde?"-pregunto desesperado  
  
Wufei soltó una carcajada  
  
-"lo están atendiendo"-  
  
-"por que?...,esta enfermo , le paso algo?"-el pequeño coloco una mano en su pecho  
  
-"jajajaja digamos que lo hirieron al venir"-  
  
-"Fue mi culpa verdad?"- dijo algo triste  
  
-"no ,fue la culpa de el.... , sabes cuanto te extrañamos?...."-dijo sentándose en el sillón  
  
-"pero...."-  
  
-"paso tanto tiempo..."-  
  
-"que dices Wufei, si yo sentí unas semanas...."-  
  
-"no te lo dijeron...."-  
  
-"que?..."-pregunto asustado el rubio  
  
-"Quatre estuviste en coma....,por casi cinco años....."-Wufei lo miro serio  
  
-"no puede ser...."-el árabe negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía  
  
-"no lo has notado?....."-pensó un segundo-"no sientes tu cuerpo diferente?....yo no soy diferente?"-  
  
Quatre lo miro fijamente  
  
-"Tu....,Tu....has crecido...."-dijo en casi susurro  
  
-"al igual que tu...."-tomo un pequeño espejo del cajón y se lo paso al 04  
  
Quatre lo tomo y se miro eternos segundos .....hasta que la puerta se azoto y la figura de un hombre joven se detuvo mirándolos  
  
-"Quatre!...."-dijo Trowa mirándolo  
  
-"Trowa?"-contesto Quatre algo desconcertado ,ese de la puerta no era el Trowa que recordaba ..............  
  
Continuara....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la autora :  
  
Hola n_n  
  
Pues espero que les este gustando la historia pero tengo dos comunicados  
  
Malas noticias:  
  
1.-Me ah pasado la cosa mas horrible que le puede pasar a un escritor.....  
  
SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por lo tanto no se cuando pueda continuar con el siguiente capitulo y bueno tal ves es por que me siento un poco mal..... -_-UUU y estoy recayendo , creo que ahora si pienso que soy invalida ......  
  
2.- Unos tomaran la segunda noticia como algo bueno jojojojo pero no deberían ,  
  
pues anuncio públicamente que Corazón Roto aun no termina!!!  
  
Y regresara con una segunda parte de cinco capítulos ( preparen los pañuelos T_T) Que estará aun peor que la primera =D , (no esperen ver reconciliaciones , por que espero no las haya), este también tendrán que esperarlo por que me duele al escribir u_u  
  
Gracias por leer .  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton (este fic es muy malo -_-U pero dejen reviews) 


	4. Adivina! , No tiene titulo

Sueño de Amor Capitulo 4  
  
Trowa ni siquiera se controlo al verle ,simplemente se había lanzado totalmente desperado ,tenia que abrazarlo y así lo hizo .tomo al rubio en sus brazos y lo apretó fuerte a su pecho Sintió pánico al ver que este no le correspondía y después de un minuto se separo angustiado , el no había pensado en los sentimientos del rubio , el esperarlo cinco años no le garantizaba que Quatre lo amara como el  
  
Pero todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir la mano cálida del rubio en su mejilla , el suave recorrido termino en el mentón , sus miradas se encontraron como en el pasado solo que había algo de desconfianza  
  
-"Trowa...."-susurro Quatre mirándolo con cierta duda  
  
-"amm iré a ver a marcos..."-dijo Wufei y rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta  
  
-"Gracias...."-  
  
-"por que?"-pregunto Trowa  
  
-"por estar a mi lado...."-  
  
-"Quatre...yo...."-El rubio coloco un dedo en los labios de 03 evitando que continuara  
  
la puerta volvió a abrirse  
  
-"interrumpo?..."-pregunta el Doctor Valero  
  
-"no ...,adelante"-dice Quatre  
  
-"Bien joven Trowa , que bueno que esta aquí"-comienza a mover los papeles en sus manos-"el joven Winner se encuentra perfectamente así que puede regresar a casa en dos días "-sonríe  
  
-"gracias Doctor..Valero"-dijo Trowa con una hermosa sonrisa algo que Quatre no estaba acostumbrado a ver  
  
-"bueno creo que mejor me retiro y ya no interrumpo"-el hombre salió  
  
-"Trowa....tu....tu sonreíste..."-dijo Quatre asombrado  
  
-"Quatre...."-lo miro tiernamente-"será mejor que llame a los chicos"-  
  
Quatre miro como Trowa se alejaba triste , el podía sentirlo , trato de detenerlo pero este ya había salido de la habitación  
  
-"Trowa..."-dijo Wufei al ver a su amigo salir cabizbajo  
  
-"El....no me reconoce..."-  
  
-"de que hablas..."-respondió confundido el chino-"el ni siquiera se reconoce a si mismo como crees que se siente al vernos distintos....."- camino tranquilamente hasta donde estaba su amigo y coloco una mano en su hombro-"Trowa....el tiene que recuperar su vida....pero alguien tiene que ayudarlo"-  
  
-"Wufei ...yo"-dijo indeciso  
  
-"estuviste con el todo el tiempo.., demuéstrale que ahora también lo aras"-  
  
-"tienes razón .."-dijo sonriendo seguro-"llamare a Heero"-  
  
del bolsillo de su chamarra saco un pequeño celular y marco la clave para la memoria donde estaba el numero de su amigo , el tono sono varias veces y este no contestaba después de un minuto contesto la voz perezosa de Duo  
  
-"bueno.....que quiere?"-pregunto  
  
-"soy Trowa...."-dijo  
  
-"ahhh Trowa, Que no ves que queremos dormir , estamos cansados"-  
  
-"estas no son horas para tener intimidad"-  
  
-"HEY!!!!"-grito un poco mas despierto  
  
-"espera ,antes de que empieces a gritar llame para decirles que Quatre ya despertó"-  
  
-"QUE?...QUE QUATRE!!!! DESPERTO!!!!"-  
  
-"si eso dije"  
  
-"Heero despierta! ,Es Trowa y dice que Quatre despertó!"-decía Duo a lo lejos  
  
-"pues que se vuelva a dormir...."-se escucho la vos adormilada de Heero  
  
-"Heero! No me escuchaste Quatre despertó!"-  
  
-"ehhhhh? Que?....Quatre ....el?? se despertó?"-se escuchaba la voz un poco mas coherente de Heero -"dame el teléfono"-ordeno  
  
-"Trowa?, que sucede?"-  
  
-"Heero llame para avisar que Quatre ya esta conciente"-  
  
-"enserio?....vaya....vamos para haya"-dijo  
  
Trowa colgó su celular y decidido regreso a la a habitación al entrar vio al rubio que trataba de ver por la ventana se acerco hasta el y le sonrió  
  
-"quieres que te ayude?"-le dijo al rubio , este le contesto con una afirmación  
  
Trowa arrastro el pequeño sillón hasta la ventana y luego se acerco al rubio, paso delicadamente sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y luego puso su otra mano en la espalda del árabe , lo cargo y lo llevo hasta el sillón donde lo sentó , Quatre se sonrojo al sentir los fuertes brazos que lo mantenían lejos del suelo y que luego lo colocaban en el pequeño sillón  
  
Cuando Quatre pudo mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que no era lo que el recordaba y se mantuvo pensativo hasta que el sol se oculto detrás de las montañas ,Trowa se mantuvo mirando el mismo paisaje y de ves en cuando veía de reojo a Quatre  
  
-"no reconozco..."-dijo por fin Quatre cuando el ultimo rayo del sol se ocultaba  
  
Trowa se acerco hasta el para llevarlo de regreso a la cama  
  
-"no hay nada que reconocer..."-dijo cuando le cubrió las piernas con la manta  
  
-"te quedaras?"-pregunto apenado el rubio  
  
-"todas las noches que sean necesarias"-contesto Trowa sentándose en el sillón  
  
-"cuanto tiempo me esperaste?"-  
  
-"el mismo que llevas dormido"-  
  
-"y que hay de ti?.....tu vida?....debiste recuperarte"-  
  
-"no...., tu eres mi vida ....y si tu estas aquí ...yo te esperare"-  
  
Quatre se sonrojo  
  
-"y los demás?"-  
  
-"ellos están bien...."-  
  
después la noche hizo su trabajo adormeciendo al rubio llevándolo al lugar de los sueños, un lugar donde no había estado desde hace mucho, no era el lugar frió y alejado donde permaneció cinco años  
  
era como estar en el regazo de su madre acurrucado y protegido, mientras alguien velaba su sueño Quatre tenia un semblante diferente mientras estaba en coma, en este momento su rostro se veía relajado y tranquilo lleno de una paz...., pero esta paz no se encontraba en su corazón , se mantenía preocupado, algo en el estaba temeroso y confundido  
  
Trowa confirmo que estuviera totalmente dormido y salió del cuarto, camino con paso lento hasta llegar a la sala de espera , ahí se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo esperaban  
  
-"como se encuentra, Trowa?"-pregunto Duo algo apresurado  
  
-"el esta bien...., algo melancólico pero esta bien"-contesto Trowa algo triste pero sin que lo notaran  
  
-"puedo verlo?"-dijo Duo  
  
-"esta dormido..."-  
  
-"Duo pues que hora crees que es?"-pregunto Heero  
  
-"la hora de la visita?"-dijo bromista-"esta bien esperare hasta mañana"-  
  
-"dormirás aquí?"-exclamo Wufei  
  
-"Claro como en los viejos tiempos"-sonrió-"además aquí tengo mi huequito"- señalo el sillón  
  
-"bueno supongo que Heero se quedara con Duo, así que no tengo opción mas que acompañarlos"-termino diciendo Wufei  
  
los tres chicos se acercaron al sillón sonrientes mientras Trowa soltó una carcajada  
  
-"no te rías!!!"-se quejaron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
-"esta bien, tengo que regresar con Quatre"-tomo la dirección contraria y camino unos pasos antes de detenerse y mirarlos de nuevo-"Chicos Gracias"-  
  
-"Cállate y Ve!!!"-ordeno Wufei  
  
después de que Trowa se perdió por el pasillo Heero soltó un suspiro , Duo se acomodo en los brazos de Heero y Wufei solo se cruzo de brazos . Una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo les apago las luces para que durmieran pero todos estaban tan emocionados que ninguno concilio el sueño .....  
  
-"Wuuu"-dijo Duo en un susurro  
  
-"mmm?"-contesto  
  
-"estas despierto?"-  
  
-"claro que no"-respondió sarcástico  
  
-"quieres que te abracemos?"-dijo apunto de soltar la risa  
  
-"Deja dormir Maxwell!!!!"-dijo volteando a ver a Heero-"por el amor de dios cállalo!!, no me importa que método uses"-  
  
Heero asintió en silencio y se volteo para besar al trenzado hasta que este se durmiera y dio resultado por que en lo que quedaba de la noche se mantuvo callado, aunque de todos modos nadie durmió.....  
  
El sol salió como todas las mañanas, alumbrándolo todo a su paso, corriendo a la oscuridad Entibiando la mañana con sus rayos ,interrumpiendo los sueños de las personas  
  
Su rostro se contrajo un poco tratando de evitar la luz que lo rodeaba , manoteo pero aun así no lo logro , después de una pequeña lucha contra el amanecer termino tratando de abrir los ojos con delicadeza , esperando a que estos se acostumbraran a ella  
  
-"lo siento joven"- dijo una mujer a su lado -"no debí abrir las cortinas"-  
  
-"esta bien , no se preocupe"-contesto el árabe  
  
-"usted es muy amable"-ella lo miro con una sonrisa-"le traigo su desayuno"-  
  
señalo la bandeja de plástico cubierta por la campana de metal maltratado, ella le enderezo un poco la cama para que pudiera comer cómodo, la mesa quedo sobre sus caderas justo delante de el , cuando levanto la campana encontró los famosos alimentos del hospital de los que tanto se quejaba la gente y sonrió por que para el se veía apetitoso, la gelatina de uva temblaba cada que picaba en ella y el pan reposaba aun lado junto al jugo de naranja recién exprimido  
  
Trowa entro a la habitación y sonrió al verle comiendo solo  
  
-"se que tu puedes pero....déjame ayudarte si?"-  
  
Quatre asintió  
  
Trowa tomo la cucharita de plástico y tomo una pequeña porción del Huevo , luego lo acerco al rostro del rubio con una sonrisa  
  
-"abre grande"-sonrió al ver que Quatre se lo comía-"esta bueno?"- pregunto curioso  
  
-"mmmmm....umminnnujuuju"-decía Quatre  
  
-" eso quiere decir que si?"-  
  
-"si..."-dijo cuando termino el bocado  
  
Quatre disfruto del desayuno como si hubiera sido la primera ves  
  
-"los chicos quieren verte"-le comento Trowa  
  
-"Duo???"-pregunto exaltado  
  
Trowa se sintió incomodo por la urgencia de ver a Duo  
  
-"Si , también Heero"-  
  
-"Quiero ver a Duo"-dijo susurrando  
  
-"sabes Quatre...., Duo y Heero son pareja...."-desvió la vista-"pasaron muchas cosas"-  
  
Trowa esperaba algún signo de tristeza en el rubio pero este comenzó a reír  
  
-"así que Duo si lo logro"- dijo entre risas  
  
-"bueno yo diría que fue Heero"-  
  
-"Heero???"-pregunto sorprendido  
  
-"si fui yo"-dijo Heero desde la puerta  
  
ambos se voltearon sorprendidos y encontraron a los chicos  
  
ambos se voltearon sorprendidos y encontraron a los chicos, Quatre miro las tres figuras en la entrada de la puerta , con sorpresa se dio cuenta que eran sus amigos, Duo lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos y enseguida tuvo la misma reacción que Trowa  
  
Duo abrazaba a Quatre con fuerza , sus lagrimas humedecían la delgada bata del hospital y mientras Duo balbuceaba miles de cosas  
  
-"Quatre!!!"-se le entendió por fin, mientras tanto Quatre acariciaba los delgados cabellos de Duo , después del emotivo momento Duo se calmo por fin y se separo para verlo a los ojos  
  
-"por que me dejaste con estos amargados?"- dijo mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo  
  
-"a quien le dices amargado?"-pregunto desde atrás Heero  
  
-"Heero???"-Quatre se había sorprendido mucho cuando vio a Trowa y a Wufei pero Heero...se veía......tan cambiado  
  
Heero se acerco para también abrazar al rubio  
  
-"Heero..."-susurro Quatre mientras aceptaba el abrazo  
  
Heero llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, su cabello completamente peinado (esto es lo que sorprendió tanto a Quatre), y su mentón estaba poblado por una barba rebelde ; Duo era el único que se encontraba como lo recordaba , con su típica trenza y unos pantalones de mezclilla , la playera negra marcaba su cuerpo de una forma deliciosa ; Wufei que se encontraba atrás de ellos igual como lo había visto el día anterior con su cabello suelo que le llagaba casi por los hombros al igual que Heero bestia un traje de color negro y camisa blanca , su corbata reposaba sobre sus hombros y sus lentes de pasta negra sobresalían de su rostro.  
  
Trowa era tal ves el que mas diferente estaba y es que el extraño peinado que recordaba ya no lo tenia mas y podía ver al mismo tiempo sus dos ojos esmeraldas, la bien recortada barba de candado castaño oscuro lo hacia ver un poco mas mayor pero increíblemente atractivo y su vos era suave demostrando una increíble amabilidad, también se dio cuenta que el traje café combinaba con su cabello castaño que parecía brillar con los rayos que se colaban por la ventana  
  
Duo mantuvo una platica animada hasta que un enfermero que parecían todos conocer entro interrumpiendo y pidiendo prestado a Trowa un momento , Wufei aprovecho para ir por un refresco y Heero fue al sanitario  
  
Quatre encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su amigo  
  
-"Duo?"-  
  
-"si, que sucede Quatre"-  
  
-"Trowa es tan diferente ahora?"-  
  
-"pues si ....pero el te ama si es lo que te preocupa"-  
  
-"yo...., el no es el chico serio del que me enamore...."-desvió la vista  
  
-"tal ves no.....pero es el hombre que te ama"-dijo Duo con una sonrisa-"no lo dejes ir...."-  
  
Quatre entendió lo que le dijo su amigo y sonrió en respuesta  
  
Continuara ......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas Autora :  
  
HOLA!!!!!  
  
Quiero decirles que no hay nada que me ponga mas feliz que saber que les esta gustando la historia ^o^  
  
Lamento haberlos echo esperar (aun que creo que no fue mucho) pero es que la musa se quería mudar de casa y pues tuve que convencerla para que se quedara a ayudarme con esa inspiración jajajajaja  
  
Bueno pasando a otras cosas creo que no hay nada que aclarar ,verdad?  
  
Digo al cambio al que me refería era físico y algo de personalidad en Trowa , y bueno también cambie a los otros chicos jejejeje, este capitulo requería ser largo para poder aclara algunas cosillas y aviso con emoción que según yo el siguiente capitulo debe ser el ultimo!!!!!!!  
  
Saludos a todos los que len este fic y dejen reviews!!  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton ( Mary Anita) 


	5. ya saben

-"por que tan felices?"-pregunto Trowa  
  
-"sabemos algo que tu no"-dijo Duo  
  
-"así?"-dijo Trowa con falso interés  
  
-"es broma amigo no te enojes"-  
  
-"bueno hay algo que si los pondrá felices"-Trowa los miro con una sonrisa  
  
-"que es?"-pregunto el rubio  
  
-"ya me dieron su alta"-  
  
-"ya podemos sacarlo?"-pregunto Duo , Trowa le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
-"Genial!!!"-dijo Duo emocionado mientras se ponía de pie  
  
-"encontré a Heero en el pasillo y le pedí que fuera por algo de ropa a mi casa junto con Wufei, en lo que tu y yo recogemos aquí"-sonrió  
  
-"y que hago yo?"-pregunto Quatre  
  
-"tu..no te preocupes por nada , ya lo tenemos bajo control"-sonrió  
  
comenzaron guardando en unas maletas las cosas que usualmente usaba Trowa, como su cepillo de dientes una almohada y montones de libros , de los cajones que se encontraban en la mesita de noche sacaron montones de tarjetas de recuperación y cartas  
  
-"Quatre esto es tuyo y me gustaría que las leyeras"- le dijo Trowa mientras las colocaba sobre sus piernas  
  
-"de quien son?"-  
  
-"de la gente que vino a verte"-  
  
-"y tu las leíste?"-  
  
-"claro que no"- se volvía para terminar de desalojar los cajones  
  
Quatre miro las tarjetas de una en una , ahí encontró varias de la gente que les ayudo en la guerra como Sally Poh y Lucrecia Noin , también había una de su fiel Rashid que le rogaba que despertara , sonrió al ver el reverso donde estaban las dedicatorias apretadas de sus cuarenta hombres , en la lista también estaba el nombre de Relena que solo había escrito "recupérate pronto Quatre" la tarjeta se veía un poco fría pero aun así aprecio el tiempo que ella se tardo en escribir eso .  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al encontrar tarjetas de nombres que conocía pero que también se le hacían tan desconocidos  
  
-"así es Quatre, todas tus hermanas vinieron a verte"- dijo Trowa que estaba aun lado de el mirándolo sin que el se diera cuenta  
  
-"pero a la mayoría de ellas no las conozco"-  
  
-"pero ellas te quieren, se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta la tierra"- Trowa comenzó a sonreír y pronto lo acompaño la carcajada de Duo  
  
-"recuerdas Trowa!!!"-dijo entre risas  
  
-"de que se ríen?!!"- exigió el rubio al ver que lo excluían de la broma  
  
-"es que ellas...."-risas-"vinieron en un gran autobús como si fueran turistas"-mas risas-"y fue toda una pelea para que los del hospital las dejaran entrar juntas"-  
  
-"amigo jamás te enfrentes a las rubias!!!"- completo Duo  
  
Quatre los miro en silencio mientras se reían, suspiro en silencio y pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de recuerdos que el no tenia con ellos  
  
Trowa se dio a cuenta a tiempo que incomodaban a Quatre así que le dio un rápido codazo a Duo y oportunamente llegaron Wufei y Heero -"aquí esta lo que me pediste"-dijo Heero tendiéndole una bolsa  
  
-"bien , ahora salgan todos al pasillo"-ordeno  
  
-"tu no vienes con nosotros?"-pregunto Wufei sonriendo  
  
-"alguien tiene que ayudarle"-un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro  
  
cuando los dejaron solos se sintió nervioso pero pensó que tenia que calmarse y funciono, mando su mente a volar por una inmensa montaña cubierta de blanca nieve y pinos aromáticos que crecían un poco mas abajo/ sus manos caminaron seguras detrás de la espalda del rubio y sus ojos demostraban cierta ausencia, delicadamente jalo de las cintas que sujetaban la delgada bata blanca y esta callo delicadamente por los hombros del joven / el blanco paisaje comenzaba a desaparecer mientras su mente seguía bajando por ese vivo recuerdo , los verdes resaltaban y daban una gama increíble de plantas y flores que sobre salían a pesar de la espesura del bosque de pinos ......pero de repente el paisaje comenzó a bailar y mezclarse con las imágenes reales y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo tenia mente propia pues aun que aislándose de realidad había termina atrayendo el cuerpo del árabe al suyo y justo ahora lo acariciaba  
  
sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura de Quatre y lo jalo un poco mas al borde de la cama para poder colocarse en medio de las blancas piernas , su estomago sintió con gran excitación el miembro del rubio, Quatre paso sus brazos por el cuello de Trowa y no podía negar que también le gustaba el nuevo Trowa ,  
  
sin pensarlo mucho y dejando a su cuerpo actuar Trowa junto sus labios a los del árabe un beso que espero durante tanto tiempo , su alegría llego a los bordes derramándose por las mejillas y recorriendo su rostro , una pequeña lagrima callo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Quatre y este la sintió respondiendo a ella con un abrazo y un beso mas insistente  
  
cuando Trowa recupero el control de su cuerpo se separo delicadamente del rubio y lo miro a los ojos le sonrió y este le respondió , después en el cálido silencio tomo la camisa blanca y la paso por los brazos de Quatre , sin despegar la mirada de los ojos color aqua que tanto extrañaba ver empezó a abotonar la camisa , el momento fue tan mágico que cuando llego al ultimo botón dejo sus manos ahí reposando tranquilas  
  
sus manos tomaron la ropa interior y se agacho un poco mientras se lo colocaba , sus manos recorrieron como una caricia las finas y delgadas piernas hasta tapar la masculinidad de Quatre , el mismo camino lo volvió a recorrer con los pantalones y aprovecho para besarlo mientras abrochaba el cinturón , también le cubrió los pies con los calcetines y finalmente le puso los zapatos  
  
-"aun no puedes caminar verdad?"-  
  
Quatre negó con la cabeza  
  
-"bien ...., no tardo voy por una silla de ruedas"-miro los ojos de su ángel y vio la suplica en ellos -"te lo prometo solo será un segundo"-  
  
y así salió echo un alma que se la lleva el diablo por que corrió hasta la farmacia del hospital y compro una silla de ruedas y sin fijarse mucho en la denominación de los billetes pago , lo bueno era que una monja atendía el lugar y le devolvió el dinero de mas , cuando recibió la practica silla que se doblaba para no ocupar espacio la subió sobre su hombro y corrió de regreso a la habitación , al entrar miro a Quatre entre exhaladas intentando recuperar el aliento  
  
-"me tarde?"- pregunto preocupado  
  
-"ni me di cuenta que saliste"-sonrió el rubio  
  
Trowa sonrió también al escuchar la respuesta y después comenzó a extender la silla y la dejo aun lado de la cama , después tomo a Quatre en sus brazos y este lo beso en el camino a la silla y claro Trowa hizo lo que podía para alargar ese momento como empujar la silla con el pie y alejarla mas ,Quatre una ves que estuvo sentado soltó un risita  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
jejeje por algún extraño motivo no había subido este capitulo n_nUUU . disculpen  
  
Bye!!  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton  
  
"Tal vez a mi escritura le falte claridad. ¿Y qué? ¿Quién lee lo que escribo?" (Nietzsche) 


	6. otro sin titulo UU

Al salir del cuarto Quatre se sintió muy nervioso por las miradas incrédulas de la gente y trabajadores del hospital, inclusive algunos enfermos salieron a verlo partir, sus otros tres amigos salieron de tras de la silla de ruedas del rubio que era empujada tranquilamente por Trowa  
  
Una enfermera que graciosamente se parecía a Lady Une por los lentes y el peinado se acerco a Trowa y le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida, a ella se sumaron los doctores y Marcos que estaba echo un mar de lagrimas  
  
-"Marcos?"-pregunto Wufei -"pero si nos seguiremos viendo"-  
  
-"pero ya no como antes!"-lloriqueaba y de pronto lo abrazo Duo que también estaba llorando , en parte de la emoción  
  
Trowa miro triste la escena y comprendió a su amigo, después de 5 años de ver a Marcos trabajar y platicar se había echo parte del grupo, después de una la despedida siguieron su camino  
  
El pasillo los condujo hasta las puertas de cristal y detrás de estas se encontraba otro lugar especial para ellos  
  
Duo corrió y se sentó en el viejo sillón y sonrió  
  
-"voy a extrañar dormir aquí!!"- todos rieron por el comentario y en esa misma habitación se encontraba el elevador así que presionaron el botón y lo esperaron  
  
Al salir del elevador los cinco se despidieron del guardia, Quatre también se despidió aunque no lo conocía y observo el gran salón que era la recepción donde la gente esperaba preocupada noticias de sus familiares, el inmenso mural pos guerra expresaba el sentir de una generación que aun que joven entendía el dolor y la crueldad  
  
Al salir por completo del edificio los rayos le cegaron y le provocaron un ligero dolor de cabeza momentáneo, pestañeo un poco y miro a su alrededor, los colores le parecieron un poco mas vivos y llamativos y se sintió bastante perdido en el paisaje , como una bofetada los recuerdos lo asaltaron y le hicieron mirar el pasado por unos segundos  
  
El recuerdo solo pintaba rojo y lleno de dolor ,tapo sus ojos con cansancio esperando borrar los dibujos en su mente  
  
-"es un hermoso día"- dijo Duo  
  
la voz de Duo lo salvo del dolor de sus propios recuerdos  
  
-"estas bien?"-pregunto Trowa cerca de su oído  
  
-"si estoy bien"-y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora  
  
los cinco continuaron bajado por la colina en un andar despacio y tranquilo, platicaron animadamente, Duo reía sin parar al recordar y sus compañeros miraban enfadados recordando también las bromas pesadas.  
  
Llegaron a los suburbios de la agitada ciudad y caminaron por el inmenso laberinto de casas, las blancas bardas eran sobrepasadas por frondosos árboles y algunas eran cubiertas de verde por las enredaderas  
  
Y cuando se detuvieron enfrente de una de las casas no pudo evitar ver con sorpresa la casa de Trowa, esta era bastante grande con un hermoso patio delantero, las tejas rojas del techo y los ladrillos de la barda , todo era hermoso y no cabía duda que estaba bien cuidada  
  
-"te gusta?"-le pregunto Trowa  
  
y Quatre asintió con la cabeza aun sorprendido  
  
-"en estos años Trowa se supero!!"-dijo Duo  
  
-"a que te refieres?"-Wufei miro al trenzado sin entender  
  
-"pues mira que pasar de un remolque de circo a esta casota es un gran paso"-y comenzó a reír como un maniaco  
  
Trowa miro molesto al trenzado y después de pensar como se vengaría dijo  
  
-"Duo....yo destruí a..."-  
  
-"No lo digas!"-le interrumpió Duo  
  
-"Duo...yo destruí a Deathscythe"-  
  
-"NOOO!!!"- puchero de Duo  
  
-"Basta ya Trowa!"-dijo Quatre  
  
-"pero!"-se intento defender  
  
-"tiene razón Quatre, ya basta de bromas y entremos que es hora de la comida"-dijo Wufei mientras trataba de hacerlos avanzar.  
  
Una ves dentro trataron de celebrar la recuperación de Quatre, la inesperada visita sorprendió a todos pero aun así la recibieron con una sonrisa  
  
-"Hilde y cuando es la boda?"-bromeo Duo al ver que Wufei la abrazaba  
  
-"hay Duo!! Que dices!!"-la chica se sonrojo  
  
-"Maxwell si no te callas no llegaras a ver ese día"-advirtió Wufei  
  
-"ohh vamos chicos digan cuando"-  
  
-"Abril!!!"-dijo Hilde emocionada -"era una sorpresa"-  
  
-"bueno ahora hay dos motivos para celebrar"-dijo Heero  
  
y todos sonrieron y continuaron platicando ya que en cinco años habían pasado miles de cosas y en un día no podrían contarlo todo .  
  
Trowa despedía a los chicos en la puerta mientras era observado por Quatre desde atrás en su silla de ruedas, cerro la puerta cuando escucho el auto alejarse y miro al rubio un momento  
  
-"debes estar cansado"-le dijo y empujo la silla en dirección a las escaleras, lo cargo suavemente y lo subió en sus brazos  
  
-"espero que no te moleste dormir conmigo"-  
  
Quatre se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza algo tímido, al llegar a la habitación principal lo acostó en la cama un momento en lo que regresaba por la silla, al volver le ayudo a quitarse la ropa y le dio una suave pijama , después el se puso la suya y se recostó a su lado, pensó que aun no era tiempo de tener intimidad , Quatre aun no podía mover sus piernas por tanto tiempo que no las huso y a pesar de que los médicos, los enfermeros y el mismo le habían echo masajes no pudieron evitar que pasara, pero no importaba ya que con una terapia podría estar de nuevo caminado en poco tiempo, y de seguro si tenían relaciones el rubio no las disfrutaría del todo así que esperaría de nuevo, para el esperar ya no era nada nuevo.  
  
Durmieron tranquilamente abrazados hasta que por la mañana sono el despertador que reposa aun lado de la cama sobre la cómoda, la verdad era que Trowa no había dormido en su cama desde hacia un buen tiempo y nunca con tanta paz en su corazón , durmió sin el pendiente de tener lejos a su amor  
  
-"no quiero ir a trabajar....."-se quejo Trowa con voz adormilada  
  
-"vamos Trowa levántate"-le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla  
  
-"cinco minutos masss...."-y se durmió de nuevo  
  
-"Trowa!"-dijo el rubio mientras lo movía  
  
-"ah ya voy!"-Trowa se levanto de mala gana y se metió a duchar, afuera en la habitación Quatre peleaba con sus propias piernas para moverlas de lugar y termino enfadado por que no había avanzado mucho en la cama  
  
cuando Trowa lo vio corrió a ayudarlo y lo sentó en su silla  
  
-"Quatre debes tener cuidado y no te acerques a las escaleras"-  
  
-"no lo are"-  
  
-"sabes en la habitación de junto hay una biblioteca ahí puedes pasar la mañana si quieres, yo te subiré el desayuno y después me iré"-  
  
-"de acuerdo"-  
  
Quatre giro las ruedas con sus manos y la silla comenzó a deslizarse, no le costo mucho aprender a moverse en ella y se dirigió a la habitación que le indico Trowa , después de unos minutos le subió el desayuno y lo pusieron en el escritorio que había en la habitación  
  
-"se que es incomodo pasar la mañana encerrado..."-dijo Trowa aun lado de el  
  
-"estaré bien"-  
  
-"sabes creo que llamare a Duo y el podrá pasar un rato aquí hasta que llegue"-  
  
-"Trowa dije que estaré bien, no tienes por que llamar"- Quatre le sonrió y luego lo beso en los labios  
  
-"seguro que estarás bien aquí solo?"-  
  
-"claro...., anda vete que los chicos deben estarte esperando"-  
  
-"si..."-se dieron otro beso y Trowa se retiro, al estar en la puerta principal anuncio que partía  
  
Quatre quedo solo en la biblioteca, esta tenia grandes estantes con libros y enciclopedias, tomo uno de la parte de abajo y comenzó a leer , la novela era romántica con un toque violento y emocionante, estaba en la mejor parte cuando el timbre resonó en la gran casa  
  
-"quien será?..."-se pregunto el rubio, como no podía bajar a abrir la puerta esperaría hasta que la persona se cansara de tocar y se fuera , pero eso no ocurrió y harto del sonido repetitivo, tomo una peligrosa decisión  
  
las ruedas se acercaron al vació de la escalera, sus ojos miraron la altura y retrocedió un poco, con decisión trato de bajarse de la silla cayendo con un golpe sobre el piso de madera , después todo era técnicamente fácil, arrastro su cuerpo con los brazos y se sentó en el escalón y así bajo de sentón en sentón por los escalones, a pesar de que se tardo en hacerlo el tipo que tocaba el timbre no se iba  
  
al llegar por fin al final arrastro de nuevo su cuerpo hasta la entrada, con dificultad aferró su mano al picaporte y una mesa, suspendiendo su cuerpo en el aire, puso sus piernas y trato de hacer equilibrio quedando semi parado fuertemente sujetado de la mesa  
  
con la manga de la pijama se limpio el sudor de la frente y el rostro, trato de recuperar el aliento y se esforzó por no hacer caras ,después abrió la puerta con cuidado de no caer  
  
-"sabia que había alguien!.."-el joven sonrió orgulloso -"traigo un paquete urgente para el señor Barton"-  
  
Quatre asintió con la cabeza estaba muy cansado y no podía hablar  
  
-"es usted?"-  
  
el rubio negó  
  
-"podría firmar?"- dijo el joven mientras le tendía el sobre y el papel de recibido  
  
Quatre soltó una mano y dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo en la otras mientras hacia una rápida firma sobre el papel  
  
-"Gracias y aquí tiene"-le tendió una cajita pequeña pero Quatre no la tomo y veía con duda-"se encuentra bien?"-  
  
-"si..."-dijo con trabajo aun mirando si tomar el paquete, su voz se escuchaba débil  
  
-"no lo parece ...."-el repartidor lo miro preocupado  
  
pero Quatre no quería molestar al repartidor y de inmediato tomo la caja en un acto rápido y se sorprendió por que no cayo al suelo, puso el paquete bajo su brazo y se aferró de nuevo lo mas rápido posible  
  
el repartidor lo miro aun desconfiado  
  
-"bueno fue un placer"-se volteo confundido y camino unos pasos hasta que escucho un golpe sordo sobre la madera y volteo  
  
la puerta estaba semi abierta y dudo de entrar, pero luego pensó si el rubio estaría bien así que corrió a ayudarlo  
  
Quatre estaba sentado sobre el suelo con el paquete en las manos su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor y llevo una de sus manos a su trasero  
  
-"estas bien?"-pregunto el repartidor  
  
-"s...si ...solo tengo que llegar a mi silla de ruedas"-  
  
-"y donde esta?"-  
  
Quatre se sintió tonto ahí tirado en el suelo y dudo de decirle donde se encontraba esta  
  
-"ahí"-Quatre señalo en otro extremo de la escalera  
  
-"ahí arriba?....y como demonios bajaste?"-decía el repartidor mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos  
  
Quatre se puso mas rojo al sentir como lo levantaban , los únicos que lo habían cargado eran su padre y Trowa , el repartidor lo dejo en un sillón de la sala y se fue arriba por la silla, cuando volvió lo ayudo de nuevo a subir a ella  
  
-"muchas gracias por ayudarme"-dijo Quatre algo apenado  
  
-"ah no fue nada, pero me sorprende que hubieras bajado todo eso tu solo y de seguro por mi insistencia perdóname pero tenia que entregar ese paquete que es de envió urgente y seguro"-  
  
-"hubieras continuado tocando?"-  
  
-"eso y esperar hasta que alguien llegara, por que si no entrego ese paquete en las manos de alguien me despiden"-el repartidor suspiro-"y no seria bueno por que mi padre dejo de pagar mi departamento"-  
  
Quatre le tendió la mano y le menciono su nombre , este la tomo pero miro al rubio con algo de duda  
  
-"eres el heredero Winner?...de las colonias?"-pregunto  
  
-"si"-el rubio volteo su mirada a otra parte  
  
-"vaya...creo que nos conocemos....."-el repartidor se quito la gorra dejando ver mejor su cabello y su rostro-" me llamo Lenz Rerum Bacon.....nuestros padres hacían muchos negocios "-  
  
Quatre veía confundido el rostro del repartidor y luego pareció iluminar su mirada  
  
-"Lenz?....eres el chico que me abrazo en una reunión?"-Quatre se sonrojo  
  
-"El mismo!"-dijo orgulloso-"jajaja es que veía a mi hermana que tenia su novio y yo quería uno"-  
  
Quatre se puso mas rojo  
  
-"querías novio a los 8 años?"-pregunto el rubio  
  
-"aun lo quiero...."-dijo con voz seductora  
  
Quatre se sintió incomodo y decidió cambiar de tema  
  
-"y dime por que si eres otro heredero estas trabajando de repartidor?"-  
  
-"bueno mi padre tuvo un par de problemas cuando murió tu padre, ya sabes nadie sabia que se aria con la compañía Winner y la guerra pues era un problema hacer los envíos, cuando todo eso termino gracias a ti"-sonrió-"y a tus compañeros pilotos , despues me entere que estabas herido y en coma y eso eran mas problemas para la compañía de mi padre pero fue una fortuna que una de tus hermanas tomara las riendas del negocio antes de que se hiciera un caos"-  
  
-"como sabes que fui piloto?"-pregunto nervioso Quatre  
  
-"vamos Quatre como si no supieras que todo se sabe de las familias ricas...y una pregunta cuando saliste del hospital?"  
  
-"ayer....."-  
  
-"con razón no sabia jajaja aun no se corre el rumor, jajajaj y lo demás es historia ya sabes como son los viejos que quieren enseñar el valor del dinero y el sacrificio "-  
  
-"tu padre te dio el trabajo de repartidor en la compañía?"-  
  
-"en lugar de que me diera un lugar ejecutivo que tuviera que ver con mi carrera me manda de repartidor"-  
  
-"tal ves aprendas algo importante"-Quatre se deslizo hasta la puerta- "quieres Te?"-  
  
-"claro...."-Lenz sonrió encantado  
  
Quatre entro en la cocina y se dio cuenta de algo ....le seria muy difícil hacer y servir el te, pero no pudo evitar ofrecerlo ya que es de buena educación ofrecer algo de tomar , miro asustado la altura de la barra que desde su silla se veía inalcanzable y cuando comenzaba a hacer fuerza en los brazos de la silla para levantarse la puerta detrás de el se abrió  
  
-"sabia que tendrías problemas"-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Quatre- "te ayudare"- y sin mas tomo al rubio pasando sus brazos por el pecho y luego levantándolo de ahí  
  
lo sujeto firme de la cintura cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos dejando libres las manos del rubio para poder trabajar en la barra  
  
Quatre se encontraba muy rojo y nervioso mientras sus manos se movían torpes, coloco la tetera y prendió la estufa eléctrica ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, pero Lenz no lo soltaba y aun lo tenia sujeto de la cintura  
  
Su alma lo abandono al sentir unos labios sobre su nuca , delicadas succiones que le excitaban y se molesto con su cuerpo por sentir las reacciones, el momento era tan erótico que termino sentado en la barra para su propia sorpresa, apresado por besos de otro joven que no era Trowa y se sintió culpable  
  
Trato de empujar a Lenz pero descubrió que sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo y es que algo dentro de el también deseaba el contacto.  
  
La llave entro en la cerradura de la puerta y con un ligero movimiento esta cedió dando el paso, miro molesto la calle donde estaba estacionado un camión de paquetería, la verdad es que no venia de un buen humor y el trabajo había estado muy pesado así que decidió escaparse con su pequeño que le esperaba mas tarde, era lo bueno de ser sus propios jefes  
  
Heero , Wufei y el habían abierto la pequeña compañía de programación, la mayor parte del trabajo era crear sistemas y programas para grandes compañías que sin duda pagaban grandes sumas de dinero por cosas que para ellos eran pequeñeces, era por eso que ahora todos disfrutaban de una buena y bien pagada vida llena de lujos y comodidades  
  
Su mirada verde se enfoco en el paquete sobre la mesa la nota de recibido firmada por Quatre lo que le pareció muy extraño ya que Quatre estaba arriba , después lo segundo fuera de lugar era la chaqueta y la gorra de la compañía de paquetería que descansaban en el sillón , sus pasos lo llevaron con prisa hasta la biblioteca de arriba pero ahí no había nadie así que bajo de nuevo percatándose del sonido en la cocina  
  
Su mano abrió la puerta y......  
  
Continuara.......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hola!:  
  
Bueno otra ves no es el final que prometí pero ahora si!!!! El siguiente debe ser el final  
  
Y que tal??? Creen que termine igual o peor que corazón r.??? Que sucede con Quatre y Lenz???? La estoy haciendo de jamón?  
  
Lean CR2 por favor y dejen reviews u_u  
  
Bueno aquí también dejen reviews !!!! 


	7. no pues ahi como le quieran llamar

Sueño de Amor capitulo 7.-  
  
La puerta cedió ligeramente dejando ver el misterio detrás de ella, el vapor y el ruido del agua en la tetera, Trowa entro con alivio en la cocina y sin explicaciones se acerco al rubio que descansaba en la silla, beso ligeramente sus labios y después fijo su vista en el intruso recorriéndolo con la mirada, el soldado aun escondido en su interior analizándolo.  
  
-"¿podrías mover tu camioneta?"- dijo tranquilo, sin dejar entrever lo extrañado que estaba por su presencia.  
  
Lenz lo miraba sorprendido y nervioso sin poder ocultar el temblor de sus manos.  
  
-"tapa la entrada de mi cochera"-dijo a modo de explicación al ver que el joven repartidor no movía ni un dedo  
  
Quatre no perdía detalle de Trowa. Y su propio nerviosismo podría delatarlo.  
  
Después de un momento Lenz reacciono, busco las llaves en sus bolsas y salió por la puerta sin entender realmente que hubiera pasado si los encontraban besándose, ese hombre era un ex piloto Gundam, ¡por Dios santo!; podría matarlo con solo dos dedos, pero aun así... ese rubio valía la pena. Tomo la gorra y su chamarra y salió disparado hacia la puerta apenas murmurando un con permiso.  
  
Adentro Trowa decidió hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado y le relataba a Quatre como se había escapado del trabajo, su excesiva tranquilidad comenzó a plantar pensamientos negativos en Quatre, de esos que hacen perder la cordura y deslumbran tapando la realidad, dando un enfoque completamente diferente  
  
La confianza de Trowa fue sustituida por indiferencia sin siquiera notarlo... tan acostumbrado a hablar sin obtener respuesta y Quatre comenzó a preguntarse si a Trowa realmente le importaba, pues hacia unos momentos lo había encontrado en la cocina con otro hombre y este solamente se limitaba a hacer como que no había pasado.  
  
-"es divertido ver a Wufei peleando con el monitor,-siguió contando- creo que Heero aprendió muchas mañas de Duo pero solamente así nos divertimos en la oficina"- sonrió mientras se servia un poco de Te – "No quieres te, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre permaneció callado viéndolo fijamente y por un segundo sus ojos reflejaron un odio angustiante  
  
-"Quatre?....., ¿te sientes mal?"- Trowa por fin demostró preocupación  
  
La furia contenida en el pecho del rubio se desvaneció dejando solo un leve rastro escondido en el interior  
  
-"si..., si...estoy bien..."- dijo en un tono un tanto seco y frío.  
  
-"bueno y me dirás ¿como bajaste?"- dijo Trowa por fin tocando el tema  
  
Quatre desvió su mirada sin atreverse a enfrentar a esos penetrantes ojos verdes.  
  
-"ah rastras"-dijo el rubio tan secamente que Trowa comenzó a enojarse  
  
-"¿y la silla de ruedas que?......... ¿se bajo mágicamente?"- preguntando de antemano sospechando la respuesta.  
  
-"la bajo Lenz....."- el rubio se deslizo hacia la puerta, tratando de escapar a lo que venia.  
  
-"¿quien?..."- a pesar de haber escuchado a la perfección volvió a preguntar  
  
-"Lenz"- contesto Quatre con voz firme.  
  
-"¿el repartidor?"- inquirió arqueando una ceja y con una mirada de reproche o tal vez ¿de celos?  
  
-"es un hombre agradable"- el rubio sabia que lo provocaba con esa respuesta pero no le importo y se salió de la cocina antes de obtener otra respuesta.  
  
Sus propias palabras lastimaban pero ¿eran el coraje y el orgullo motivos para pelear?, Quatre no sabia la respuesta pues su mente era una maraña de cosas donde la palabra amor permanecía tatuada, por que si de algo estaba seguro era de sus sentimientos, el amaba a Trowa.....pero el amor no resuelve las cosas ni la vida  
  
Pocos momentos después la puerta de la cocina se azoto con fuerza y el rubio salto ligeramente de su silla, Trowa camino con pasos fuertes y quedo delante de el, su semblante estaba furioso, su seño estaba tan fruncido haciendo resaltar las pequeñas arrugas de su frente, arrugas que había ganado a través de cinco largos años.  
  
-"no se que te pasa pero estas insoportable!!"-dijo de manera violenta y después subió dando fuertes pisotones en la madera de las escaleras, antes de que la palabra "malagradecido" saliera de sus labios.  
  
Al final de la escalera se detuvo para ver al rubio aun en el vestíbulo, la furia endureció su corazón.  
  
-"si quieres subir.....Arrástrate!!!"- dijo desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de la derecha, momentos después el sonido del seguro impidiendo el paso  
  
Quatre miro hacia arriba con miedo, nunca había visto a Trowa tan furioso, el Trowa que el conocía era silencioso, cortes y muy controlado en cuanto a sus reacciones. Este Trowa era casi un desconocido y eso le oprimía el corazón, comenzó a mojarse con el rió que atravesaba su rostro, grandes gotas saladas, lagrimas de su misma alma  
  
Pero no debía abatirse en el principio de su senda , tenia que subir... tenia que pelear ....y de algún modo llegaría a la sima aun que tardase tiempo en hacerlo, era una prueba, la primera de muchas.  
  
Detrás del primer escalón había uno mas.......y detrás de este, si adivinan otro escalón... Su cuerpo le pesaba como si le hubiesen cargado sus pecados.  
  
Manos invisibles lo tomaban de los tobillos y le impedían el asenso, las animas de los hombres muertos en sus manos, los fantasmas de la guerra y tenia que cargar con ellos solo  
  
Toda persona involucrada en una guerra pasa por el remordimiento y la adaptación a una nueva vida, los pilotos Gundam atravesaron por ello aun que siempre juntos se dieron las manos y continuaron, juntos crecieron, maduraron y superaron sus culpas. Pero ¿y el?..... Que se había pasado la etapa..... ¿Que dormido perdió el tiempo?......que solo se sentía... Que iba a pasar ahora que todo le caía en su alma como si no hubiera transcurrido un solo día. Cinco largos años lo separaban de sus amigos. Era un abismo casi infranqueable. Se sentía tan solo.  
  
Aun así subió.....mientras su cuerpo se golpeaba y su blanca piel tomaba tonos morados, el doloroso llanto que escapaba de sus labios retumbaba en las paredes y atravesaba la puerta de la derecha aun con seguro, donde Trowa cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando ignorarlo.  
  
El sonido se intensificaba conforme Quatre subía.....y Trowa a pesar de sufrir se resistió de abrir la puerta y correr a ayudarlo, su cuerpo se retorcía con cada lamento que el rubio daba, sus manos sudaban y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes sin poder detenerlas...  
  
Todo esto le había dolido, le había dolido hasta el alma, la actitud y las palabras de Quatre habían sido duras... ¿y las suyas propias? También tenia culpa, lo lastimo.  
  
Pero cuando amas de verdad corres el peligro de lastimar, ¿un corazón podrá recuperar la confianza destruida?.... ¿se podrá amar como la primera ves?....le demuestras a una persona que la amas....y esa forma ¿podría ser el dolor?  
  
¿El sufrimiento?......  
  
Mientras la razón y el corazón luchaban en el interior del ex – piloto del Heavyarms; el siguiente gemido lastimero se escucho detrás de la puerta y Trowa asustado recapacito lo cruel de su propia acción "justificada" con amor...  
  
Presto abrió la puerta y se encontró con su niño maltratado y lloroso, sus ropas sucias junto con sus manos por haberse arrastrado. Humillado ante sus ojos.  
  
Pero lo que de verdad nunca había visto....y nunca quiso ver era el dolor reflejado en esos ojos Aqua, las cristalinas ventanas que le hechizaban al mirar......aquellas que permanecieron cerradas 5 años en espera del sol, Y lo peor era que no era el dolor físico, el había lastimado a su compañero, a su amado, a su único motivo de vivir.  
  
Se acerco al rubio ángel caído, pero el miedo también dejaba rastro de su violencia y temeroso el rubio trato de arrastrarse lejos de el, aun herido por su tontería se inclino tomando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Quatre y lo llevo tranquilamente hasta el dormitorio que compartían.  
  
Le recostó suavemente sobre las colchas, sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo al dejarse caer a un lado de la cama, acerco su rostro al del rubio y murmuro:  
  
-"lo siento Quatre, perdóname por favor, te juro que esto no volverá a pasar"- le dijo suavemente en arrepentimiento.  
  
Quatre se alejo levemente para escudriñar esos pozos esmeralda que lo miraban entre lagrimas. El amor, la dedicación, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento se mostraban en ellos... inconscientemente frotándose el pecho... buscando, necesitando mas que nunca su "uchu no kokoro". Estaba confundido... estaba dolido... pero no sabia si era solo su dolor...  
  
- "Perdóname Trowa... yo..."  
  
El ángel rubio no pudo continuar ya que sus labios chocaron con delicadeza y la tibieza de sus bocas perdono las ofensas, se miraron largo rato y luego Trowa se acomodo aun lado de el, abrazándolo con ternura y cuidado por temor a lastimarlo de nuevo  
  
El rostro de Quatre relucía con las pequeñas gotas de sudor y su respiración impar por el cansancio pero aun lucia como un ángel, teniendo el mismo efecto que la miel para las abejas, Trowa cayó en el encanto de su hermosura llamándolo a la seducción.  
  
Ausentemente tomo una de las manos del rubio... acariciándola apenas con el pulgar... la tomo para depositar un casto beso en esa delicada y blanca mano sin dejar de notar lo sucia que estaba por el esfuerzo de haberse arrastrado... el arrepentimiento redoblo su fuerza en su corazón y su mente... a pesar de eso eternos minutos se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que Trowa se decidió y lo volvió a tomar en brazos para llevarlo al cuarto de baño donde lo sentó en una pequeña y cómoda silla , sin prisas le retiro la camisa acariciando su pecho descubierto, bajando en una caricia hasta la pretina del pantalón que no tardo mucho en ceder  
  
Ligeros besos los unían y los atraían a la danza del amor, las delicadas mejillas sonrosadas de Quatre ofrecían el mas hermoso cuadro que se hubiera imaginado. La lujuria y el deseo contenidos en el cuerpo de aquel antiguo soldado... arremetieron implacablemente en ese momento.  
  
Pronto los pantalones fueron un estorbo fácilmente resuelto, también con ellos salió la ropa interior dejado al descubierto los secretos de la virilidad del rubio, Quatre se debatía entre la tortura placentera de las manos de su amado sobre su piel... Trowa masajeo ligeramente el miembro de Quatre y quedo embelesado mirándolo haciendo que las mejillas del rubio enrojecieran mas si es que eso era posible.  
  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron una sonrisa traviesa cruzo sus rostros, las manos de Trowa se posaron nuevamente en al delicado cuerpo sentado en la silla y lo levanto hasta llevarlo a la tina, lo sentó suavemente en el interior, abrió las llaves de plata dejado correr el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo hasta que esta lo hubiera cubierto. Vertió finas y perfumadas sales especialmente adquiridas para esa delicada piel de porcelana.  
  
Masajes suaves con la esponja en mano y el jabón en la otra, tallando ligeramente la blanquecina piel, limpiando cada parte haciendo estremecer a Quatre, pequeños gemidos comenzaban a escapar de sus labios exigiendo los fogosos besos. Trowa quería mas, quería tomar ahí mismo a ese ángel rubio... a ese amor que en un sueño se le había escapado por cinco años... pronto sintió como le confinaba su propia ropa... una tibia y delicada caricia en su nuca casi rompe su auto control y si no es por el sonido de su celular... no sabia de que hubiera sido capaz...  
  
Trowa rompió el beso para contestar la llamada... dejando a Quatre seguro en la tina de baño...  
  
- "Dios que fue eso"- pensó el rubio... jadeando fuertemente y tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura... sus mejillas regresando a un tono mas normal.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en los fogosos besos del otrora acróbata de ojos verdes. Sus fútiles pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Trowa...  
  
- ¿Quatre?...- pregunto cuidadosamente  
  
- Si dime...  
  
- Era Duo... me pregunto si nos molestaba que vinieran a cenar... le dije que si ¿hice mal?  
  
- No Trowa esta bien... pero ¿tu harás la cena?- pregunto - No ellos la traerán... ya terminaste... para sacarte antes que te conviertas en una pasa... jaja  
  
- Jaja gracioso- le contesto sacándole la lengua, para posteriormente carcajearse de buena gana... este Trowa... era mas abierto... tal vez... tal vez todo saldría bien.  
  
* * *  
  
Una hora después, Trowa y Quatre se encontraban en la sala de la casa esperando pacientemente a sus amigos... mientras veían un video de la primera navidad de los muchachos... sin Quatre... tal vez no era buena idea... pero Quatre había insistido...  
  
Trowa sabia que le tendría que contar lo sucedido con su familia... le extrañaba que aun no le hubiera preguntado por que no lo habían ido a ver... o incluso porque ninguna lo había cuidado...  
  
Aun no contactaba a ninguna de ellas... tenia miedo de que lo alejaran de su lado...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír el timbre de la puerta. Con cuidado separo a Quatre de si y se levanto para abrirla.  
  
Quatre miraba fijamente por donde Trowa había desaparecido, y breves momentos después... una borrosa masa negra corría hacia el.... Involuntariamente dejo escapar un grito....  
  
- Ahhhhhh  
  
- Quatre por que gritas...- pregunto Trowa quien entro corriendo preocupado por su rubio, para encontrarlo en los brazos de un demasiado afectuoso Duo Maxwell... quien en su carrera se estampo con el rubio... ummm no aplico a tiempo los frenos.  
  
- Upsss sorry Q-man... pero tenia ganas de verte...- se disculpo el trenzado.  
  
- No te preocupes Maxwell... por lo menos Quatre ya se dio cuenta que no has cambiado nada en este tiempo...-fue el comentario del chino.  
  
Una sonora carcajada rompió el ambiente y los tres pilotos voltearon a ver a Quatre, quien callado y con la boca abierta estaba mirando a otro lado...  
  
Y es que resulta... que el antiguo soldado perfecto se estaba doblando de la risa... por lo ocurrido con su baka trenzado...  
  
- No le veo lo gracioso Hee-chan. –le dijo poniendo ambas manos en las caderas, pateando con un pie el suelo y haciendo un puchero.  
  
- Si te hubieras visto Duo-chan te estarías riendo igual que yo...- le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa que mosqueo más a Quatre.  
  
Trowa silenciosamente se acerco y con un dedo le cerró la boca...  
  
- Se te van a meter las moscas petit. Jajaja  
  
El rubio no tuvo más remedio que carcajearse....  
  
Y entre bromas, remembranzas de otros tiempos y una deliciosa cena... los cinco ex – pilotos Gundam una vez mas estaban reunidos...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nota de la otra autora...  
  
Bueno pues me han concedido el honor de intervenir en el fic... jeje mi querida Lady baby me lo pidió... n_n jeje espérense a lo que viene  
  
Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Después de mushoo tiempo se corrigió , analizo , estudio y arreglo este fic , gracias a la valiosa participación de Terry Maxwell Chang ,gracias por sacarme del aprieto en que me metí u_u , como ya se habrán dado cuenta se murió mi cerebro hace unos meses y por eso el retraso espero que con esta ayuda el fic camine mas rápido, les debo una disculpa (no estoy muerta para los que lo pensaron -_-U) Att. Lady Une Barton 


	8. Chapter 9

Sorpresa, Sorpresa, Sorpresa Lectores….REGRESE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ahora si.. prepárese para el final, en el siguiente capitulo!-.

Había pasado ya unos cuentos meses, en realidad no importaban después de todo para el, tiempo había dejado de correr, perder una hora, perder dos...daba igual...que 5 años...

Se miro en el espejo, sus mejillas comenzaban a engordar al igual que su estomago, al contraste de sus larguiruchas y débiles piernas, hacia mucho que había dejado la terapia...

Bueno el no la había querido dejar, mas bien Trowa ya no le llevaba, el siempre se preguntaba cuando sus piernas comenzarían moverse solas y llevarlo corriendo por las calles que solo veía por la ventana, suspiro intranquilo, sostuvo nuevamente el libro a la altura de sus ojos...pero no comprendía las letras, no entendía la trama, de echo su mente estaba pensando constantemente en alguien, Lenz

No había vuelto a verlo, después de todo Trowa llamaba a casa, había veces que llegaba "repentinamente" temprano, igual que un celador celoso, lo peor fue que el hombre alto había presentado una queja formal en la compañía repartidora, desde ese día Lenz no volvió a tocar esa zona de la ciudad,

Estaba solo en la casa, a veces Duo llegaba a visitarlo pero todos tenían vidas que atender, mientras el encerrado como una mascota olvidada, estaba desesperado por ver la ciudad, de buscar viejos y nuevos amigos, pero siempre estaba amarrado a su silla y a su vida, predeterminada con Trowa, el hombre "ideal" para el...

Termino aventando el libro desesperado, entonces encendió el televisor, el canal de las compras, sonrió, nada lo hacia mas feliz que cargar deudas a la tarjeta de su novio

-"mira laura el nuevo súper glochet, hace el funcionamiento de las canicas, mira que maravilla, este producto es de nueva generación, mucho mas barato que el de los centros comerciales, y si llama ahora le daremos un celular gratis con tiempo aire gratis, si gratis!"-

Quatre no tenia idea de que era eso, pero marco el numero que aparentemente ya sabia de memoria, no le tomo mucho tiempo ordenar uno de esos productos milagrosos, dio el numero de la tarjeta y luego eligió el tipo de entrega, claro...acaso pensaban que era solo ociosidad?...

-"quiero por favor que sea paquetería, me gustaría que fue el servicio "Apolo""-

-"señor Winner, jaja si señor como siempre, no se preocupe su paquete llegara en una o dos horas, gracias por su compra"-

cuelga el teléfono, gira lentamente las ruedas de su silla y se acerca a la ventana, si un día mas. Esperando enfrente de la ventana, esperando a que la camioneta naranja llegué, que el repartidor baje y por supuesto que sea la persona que busca, hasta ahora llevaba una monótona vida en un castillo, se sentía como una princesa encerrada en lo alto de la torre, miro hacia abajo por el gran ventanal,

si caía "accidentalmente" desde ahí de seguro se moría..., se regreso sobre las ruedas y tomo una pequeña carrera para despertar algo de adrenalina en su cuerpo, casi al borde de chocar con el cristal se detuvo bruscamente, era una buena forma de matar el tiempo...y quien sabe tal ves mataría otra cosa, escucho un motor..seria acaso ...esperaba con un extraño eh inusual anhelo

se asomo un poco, la inconfundible camioneta, la inconfundible chamarra...y era...era el!

"BEPPPPPPP!" sonó el intercomunicador -"Quatre….soy yo….eh venido a….hablar…"-

una sonrisa adorno su rostro, benditos sean los anuncios por televisión pensó emocionado, accionando con su control remoto la puerta de entrada, esta se abrió de inmediato y rápidamente empujándose para llegar a las escaleras, desde ahí grito -"Arriba, estoy arriba!"-

Lenz subió saltando los escalones para ahorrase tiempo, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron una eternidad, Quatre abrió los brazos esperanzado y el repartidor suspiro antes de lanzarse para abrazarlo

Los desesperados labios de Quatre le reclaman besos apasionados, que el no le negó, sus lenguas se acariciaron, bailando juntas, mientras sus labios se presionaban . El beso se interrumpe súbitamente

-"Quatre….eh venido para que ya no me busques…se que haces pedidos para llamar mi atención.."- La voz de Lenz es suave, triste y cansada

-"Por favor ….te necesito…"-

-"No es verdad Quatre…..estoy seguro de que es para revelarte en su contra, y además el podría lastimarnos…"-

-"No lo hará si me llevas contigo, vamonos, escapemos, por favor….vamonos de aquí…"-

-"Quatre….escúchame por favor…yo…te quiero pero …no es tan fácil, serias un desagradecido egoísta si te vas….el hizo mucho por ti…"-

-"Pero yo no se lo pedí!..."-

-"pero lo hizo…..bueno Quatre…yo solo te pido una cosa…has lo que tengas que hacer para asegurarte que me amas a mi, y no a el…"-

-"Esta bien lo haré…."-

-"Mañana vendré a verte a esta hora…..es mejor que me vaya el podría regresar…"-

-"Lenz…yo…"-

-"por favor Quatre….nos vemos…"- se despide el chico con una sonrisa bajando por las escaleras, desde donde Quatre estaba y pudo verlo salir por la puerta de entrada

Quatre se quedo solo de nuevo, miro sus piernas por largos minutos esperando quizás que reaccionaran a sus ordenes, pero de nuevote fallaron y se sintió tan tonto eh inútil, y aun que fuera temporal no podía con el sentimiento tan horrible que sentía

Regreso a la habitación y espero, como todas las noches a que Trowa regresara, pero extrañamente se paso su hora…, el ya debería estar en casa…amenos que el hubiera tenido un accidente, o …un retraso, quizás estaba con una mujerzuela…dios sabe que pasaría…

Intento arrogarse a la cama con muchos esfuerzo, ahí como pudo se quito la ropa y se puso su pijama, eh intento relajarse pero, estaba incomodo con su corazón. Había algo que le carcomía el alma.

Apenas cerro los ojos un segundo y se quedo dormido por una hora, cuando regreso del mundo de los sueños el se encontró con el reloj de la mesita de noche que le aviso que eran las 3 de la madrugada, y Trowa aun no había llegado, quiso coger el teléfono y buscar ayuda con sus demás amigos, pero seria una molestia innecesaria, y sobre todo se sentiría inútil, mas de lo que ya sentía.

Escucho el ruido de un auto, vio las luces sobre las ventanas, la puerta de entrada se abría voluntariamente con las llaves de Trowa. Después el sonido recorrió las escaleras, con pasos lentos se acerco a su puerta y se abrió con el chirrido de las bisagras

Al parecer no noto que Quatre estaba despierto y continuo con su rutina, pero había algo en el que lo hacia torpe, muy torpe el quitarse un zapato. El tambaleo cuando entro al baño.

Y luego se dejo caer a su lado, con un inconfundible olor a alcohol….

-"Trowa…!"- pregunto en un murmuro

-"Sss..i?..."- dijo su voz alterada

-"bebiste?..."-

-"Si…"- se da la vuelta sobre el colchón para mirar a su compañero

-"por que?..."- pregunta el confundido, de alguna manera sabia que Trowa no bebía ni fumaba….o eso pensaba

-"por que tenia ganas…"- dijo cerrando los ojos, y dejando que su respiración agitada se tranquilizara

-"ah yo…"-

-"umm…"- se queja Trowa, parecía no querer escuchar nada, cansado y con ganas terribles de dormir

-"Trowa…yo…quiero…"-

-"QUE, que quieres?"- pregunta enojado sentándose para mirarlo

-"queria tener sexo, pero veo que estas indispuesto, idiota…"- dice Quatre girando en la cama para dejar ese contacto entre sus miradas

-"Como?..."- dice confundido

-"lo que oíste…"-

-"pero…yo….ah lo siento Quatre…"-

-"Dejalo así…"-

-"NO…."- Trowa se abraza a su cuerpo desesperado, pidiéndole perdón con esa acción

-"Dejame.."-

-"No…"-

-"Dejame…"-

-"No…"- las manos temblorosas de Trowa se posan sobre su trasero, y comienzan a masajearlo

-"Ya déjame, ahora no quiero nada…"-

-"No….además yo si quiero …no te hagas el difícil Quatre….te comportas como un niño…"-

Quatre voltea con violencia

-"Te enseñare que no lo soy…estupido…"- dice Quatre comenzando a quitarse la camisa de la pijama, y debajo de las sabanas Trowa pelea con sus pantalones

y así es como suceden las cosas, con un dejo de violencia o una incitación, una ofensa que hiere nuestro orgullo y nos obliga con obstinación a demostrar lo contrario, o a defender hasta la muerte nuestro punto.

Las sabanas volaron de la cama, y sintieron el frió abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos, se besaron y Quatre pudo probar todos los licores que Trowa había bebido horas antes, incluso del cigarro que fumo después del Wiskey .

Quatre no hizo mucho mas que "disfrutar" sobre la cama, como Trowa devoraba su cuerpo, incluso manejándolo a su gusto, moviendo las piernas para su propia comodidades, y después las tomo, y puso sobre sus hombros entonces el se acomodo entre ellas, besando las rodillas que quedaron junto a su rostro,

Luego hubo un dedo intruso en su adolorido ano, presionando, entrando y saliendo, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, y sintió aun mas el frió de la noche en su cuerpo, pero era un estimulo delicioso, torturador, y aun que quisiera moverse para disfrutarlo mejor no podía, o si quisiera detenerlo tampoco podría.

Después fueron dos, y tres dedos los que hacían una abertura dentro de su cuerpo, su estomago y pecho subían y bajaban casi con el mismo alterado ritmo de las embestidas. Sus pezones rígidos como dos botones.

Trowa retiro los dedos, y dio paso a su erección, tan grande y tan caliente que pudo sentir la punta amenazándole que entraría, se habría paso en su entrada, tan doloroso que de sus ojos salieron lagrimas

Pero no había consideración para el, el juicio de Trowa le gritaba que era un niño malo, y que se debía someter a los deseos de su cuidador

Su entrada presionaba y presionaba sobre el tronco de ese monstruo, que intentaba darle placer, pero el placer estaba fuera de su mente y probablemente no lo sentiría mas, en un intento de ser útil, tomo su propio miembro y se acaricio con cariño, disfrutando únicamente de su toque.

Trowa sumergido en su propio mundo, hermético gracias al alcohol, solo podía disfrutar en el silencio de esa noche, moviéndose con su instinto animal, entrando y saliendo con el ritmo de la ultima canción que escucho en ese bar de mala muerte, antes de venir a casa

Cada nota bailaba ante su oscuridad y el entraba en ese cuerpo, entonces la batería tenia un solo especial, su cuerpo aumento la velocidad para igualar ese ritmo loco y desquiciado . entonces sin si quiera avisarse a si mismo, se vino dentro de Quatre, gimió fuertemente y se relamió los labios

Cayo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de su amado, y este atrapado sufría por que aun dentro la erección le punzaba y le taladraba su pobre interior, Huso las fuerzas que le quedaban, por que estaba tan cansado, y dio un jalón, Trowa salio de el, y cayo a su lado. Parecía dormido profundamente, con su aliento rozándole.

Quatre, termino de acariciarse a si mismo, corriéndose en su mano y ensuciando aun mas su cuerpo, pero el no podía si quiera salir de la cama, ni si quiera alcanzaba el papel higiénico sobre el tocador. Con derrota se quedo dormido sobre la suciedad.

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora….

Ejeeleeeee, no que no se podía? xx, casi muero en el intento pero aquí esta no?... XD

Felicidades queridas lectoras seguidoras de este fic…por fin leen su capitulo numero 8, waaaaa que alivio siento, y no se preocupen no será el único. Ahora si el "don" me dijo el final, y esta de pelos…no se lo pueden perder!. Dejen Reviews


	9. EL FINAL, despues de 3 años

La vergüenza del siguiente día, era demasiado para su pobre corazón. Seguía atrapado en esa solitaria cama.

Encerrado en ese solitario cuerpo. Mientras que su compañero se había marchado horas antes apenas toco el sol la habitación.

No se habían dicho nada, ni si quiera se miraron. Había algo ahí que los dos sabían. No siempre se puede tener las cosas aseguradas.

Las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar, no por que alguien dijo que pasaría. No importa cuan perfecta pueda parecer una pareja. O que tal lindos se vean juntos. Si su destino es estar separados.

Después de esto, que es el ¿amor?...

El amor es el terrible dolor que empieza en tu pecho, y sigue caminando por tu brazo, hasta terminar con tus dedos en la mano izquierda.

Amor es temblar de rabia cuando comprendes como funcionan las cosas. Amor es la decepción ante la vida.

Pero no tiene caso jurar que no seguirás amando, por que amar es ante todo una maldición. Una maldición que te sigue hasta el ultimo de tus días.

Cada ves es mas pesado, cada ves mas denso.

Amar es embriagante, y engañoso. Te refugia en la pasión, y te hace desear que ocurra. pero después te olvida, te abandona y te deja.

Quatre siguió sobre la cama, como muñeco que se ah descocido las piernas, tan inútil es ahora, que su dueño ya no lo desea. Esta descorazonado. Su vida no ah sido lo que esperaron.

Podría usar sus ultimas fuerzas para levantarse, pero no llegaría muy lejos. Trowa se había llevado la silla de ruedas.

Que precio tan grande por se un héroe.¿ Pero donde está el héroe que lo debe rescatar a el?. ¿Donde esta el?.

¿Hay si quiera alguien para el?

Debe llegar la resignación. Aceptar su fatal cargo. Dejar morir su alma en las manos del hombre que ama.

Amar es injusto. Lo puedes dar todo, y no encontrar nada.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer, quedarse ahí como dicen todos. Aceptar con gratitud lo que su amo le ordena, quedarse callado y soportar.

¿o debería gritarle al mundo?. Debería decirles de las injusticias que le proporciona su propio amante.

Quien le creería de todos modos, Trowa Barton era el hombre mas bueno, mas altruista, mas amoroso, el mas entregado de los amantes. El que sacrifico 5 años por un invalido. El que lo merece todo, por su fantástica y noble tarea.

Quien dijo que Quatre tenia que amarlo de vuelta, sus sentimientos nunca importaron. Todos esperan ansiosos que pague el tiempo y el cuidado entregado. Debería callarse y esperar.

Vivir esa vida miserable hasta pagar la valiosa cuenta.

Dejo de pensar. El claxon de una camioneta resuena por todo el vecindario.

Quatre aprieta el botón de la puerta, y esta se abre. Pasos se escuchan por la casa hasta que el joven abre la puerta. Lenz lo mira detenidamente.

-"y bien?"- pregunta ansioso.

-"no lo amo…"- responde el decidido. Siempre lo supo después de todo.

Este hombre no era el hombre que amaba. Su Trowa tendría 15 años durante toda la eternidad. Su verdadero amante era un niño soldado. Un chico callado.

Ese que amo se perdió en el espacio. Ese que amo murió en la guerra. Ese que amo lo vio por ultima ves, junto a su camilla.

Lo vio claramente entre la sangre, lo vio con ojos preocupados. Quatre le pidió perdón. Y después se fundió con la oscuridad.

Quatre no le debía nada al nuevo Trowa. Ese hombre era un desconocido, un bárbaro, un posesivo.

-"llévame contigo Lenz…, déjame escoger la vida que quiero, déjame ser quien quiero ser, déjame crecer…"-

El hombre asintió. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la ducha. Le lavo el cuerpo con adoración, borrando los rastros de una acción estupida. Lo aseguro a su cuerpo y le dio valor.

Amar es dolor. Dolor es amar.

El odio nace del amor, y del amor nace el odio. No sin antes someter el cuerpo a dudas, y agrias experiencias.

¿Por qué, por que así es la vida.

Por que así es amar.

Trowa regreso muy noche a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas. El silencio reinaba. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de la sala.

Ya sabia que estaba solo. Y estaba solo por su propio pecado. Pero es lo que merecía. La cuenta justa por su truhán acción.

No se puede obligar a amar. No importa cuan grande sea tu esperanza.

¿Vale la pena amar?.

Fin. Martes 30 de mayo de 2006. 3:00 am.

Notas de la Autora.

Hola. Por fin vengo a terminar esta historia. Se que a muchos no ah de gustar. Pero fue mejor del final original, donde Quatre saltaba por la ventana.

Vaya, muchos años atrás empecé este fanfic, los primeros capítulos son tontos, y no tienen caso. Supongo que hay diferencia entre la niña tonta que empezó, y la mujer estupida que lo termina. Pero ya que. Hice lo que pude. Tres años después lo termino.

.12-27-03 / 05-30-06.


End file.
